Who said love was easy?
by dramione277
Summary: After 4 years, Yi Jung comes back to Korea with an open mind to pursue Ga Eul. But there are certain obstacles in the way....name one? His best buddy SONG WOO BIN


**Who Said Love Was Easy?**

**

* * *

**_This is my first fanfic, so please guys, be nice:)_

_i love reviews, and this stuff_

_i've made Yi Jung sound wayyy less "cool boy" here, that's the ways i like him:P_

_I LOVE LOVE TRIANGLESS, THEY'RE SO FUN TO READ, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE!!!  
_

_Enjoyy!!!3  
_

After 4 years, Yi Jung comes back to Korea with an open mind to pursue Ga Eul. But there are certain obstacles in the way....name one? His best buddy SONG WOO BIN

* * *

4 years had been a torture. There were times when he thought he just had to go home, forget about his studies. After all, he was quite a success in Korea already, as a potter and well—girl charming Casanova. But he kept going, because of a certain wide-eyed, pretty country bumpkin. He knew Ga Eul would look down at him if he quit, she would be quite disappointed, but would smile and welcome him back. He knew her too well.

Yi Jung came back 2 days ago, and the first place he had went to was a mall enclosed kindergarten, where he was told where Ga Eul worked. He had looked at her through the glass windows, seen how her hair grown, how sweet her smile was, and how—if possible—had she grown even prettier. He had nagged her about her pressure on the wrist, but secretly just wanted to make small talk with her. The more he looked at her, the more he wished Ga Eul was her's. IN Sweden, nobody would've guessed he was a Casanova, he avoided all the girls and focused only in his studies, excelling in what he already excelled at. 2 days before he came back, Woo Bin had told him how patiently she had waited for him, how there were some boys going after her, but Ga Eul had turned them all down. He was going to finally seal the deal, but not then, it was too early. That was why he was here; shopping, for the perfect gift so he could say the perfect words: "will you be my girlfriend?"

Yi Jung strolled around the department store. It was very exclusive and high class, a pack of chocolate could easily cost twice as much here than in a normal supermarket. He looked around for the perfect gift, something simple yet beautiful for Ga Eul. Saleswomen trailed behind him, looking up to him like a obedient puppy. He still had that same affect on women, but no longer women on him. There were times h was lonely in Sweden, but he never EVER thought of spending it like he had before, twittering around countless girls, only to leave them the next day at sunrise.

" Mister So, how is this?" a sales named Amy piped up, picking up a box of overly sweet lollipops.

" Or this?" another one said, holding a doll that looked like a chew toy for a dog.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes, his Ga Eul may be a country bumpkin, but not a 5 year old kid. These women had no taste.

"How about this" Celine—another salesperson offered, bringing forth a pacifier.

"Whatt?!??" Yi Jung said, "This is for my girlfriend, she is not a baby!"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?" all three cried, "Not a niece or sister?"

Yi Jung shook his head.

All three looked hugely disappointed, but Yi Jung couldn't help feeling very pleased with himself. At least now he knew he was looking good for Ga Eul.

Now that he had expressed his point of buying a gift for his supposedly girlfriend, all the staff, female, had left him along. _Probably to the comfort room to cry_, he thought. So Yi Jung was nonetheless—still the big headed egotistic So Yi Jung. Maybe that's why Ga Eul had liked him. He continued to walk around, picking up countless boxes of chocolate, and stuffed toys, in awe of the big but tasteless versions of many accessories and just junk. He picked up stuffed toy burger then, apparently, he had been told by Ga Eul that he had a ridiculously picky stomach, when he had taken her out to "talk", Yi Jung had wanted to take both of them to yet another high class restaurant, but she had insisted on the burger shop. He ended up eating nothing. Ga Eul didn't mind.

Suddenly, his eyes settled upon a watch, actually, a set of watches, couple edition. One black, one white, it completely fulfilled the expectations of a memorable gift Yi Jung had wanted. The black one looked simple yet masculine, and the white one had elegant flowers carved on. There was half a heart on the background of each watch, the left side on the men's watch, and the right half on the women's watch. He picked it up to admire its beauty, securing the black one on his wrist and imagining the white one on Ga Eul.

_Yi Jung's Thoughts:_

"_Hm-hm," I say, clearing my throat, "I have a gift for you."_

"_For me?" she would reply, looking shocked, "Oh Yi Jung sunbae, you shouldn't have! Your love is enough!"_

"_Well, this is actually nothing, just a little piece of my heart," I would continue, flashing my dimpled smile and handing her the watch._

"_You are so sweet sunbae! It is wonderful! I love it!"_

"_I have the other half of the watch," I would say suavely, showing her the black one._

"_Sunbae! I love you so!!" Ga Eul would cry out, jumping to my arms in joy._

_---------------------------------------the end-----------------------------------------------_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yi Jung laughed, very happy with my daydream.

All the other people looked at him weirdly.

The former casanova cleared his throat, trying to look handsome and cool again, but still smiling like an idiot. He picked up the two boxes and headed over to the cashier, where he wanted to pay for the objects. Yi Jung put the watches on the counter, and waited for somebody to come serve him. While fishing out his wallet, he heard a tinkling noise of laughter and a deeper one coming with it at the corner of the shop. He shook his head, that couple sounded so happy together. It was rare So Yi Jung was in a good mood, so he blessed them to be together for the rest of their lives. By then, the cashier still hadn't come, so Sunbae was getting annoyed. Gathering his stuff, he decided he would come back later, and tour around while there was time.

Yi Jung went over to the corner where he heard the couple, curious to see how they looked together. Tracking their laughter was not hard, they sounded so loving together. He stopped at the end of the isle, where he saw their backs facing him. They were looking at the wall, at some silver photo frames and pointing everywhere. Yi Jung hid himself behind the racks, trying hard not to get noticed. Even if a person was in a bad mood, the sight of the couple could cheer anyone up. The love doves looked so happy, and carefree, that Yi Jung secretly hoped that could be Ga Eul and him someday. Then, out of the blue, the boy turned around, maybe noticing his presence.

**He was Song Woo Bin, Yi Jung's best buddy from kindergarten until now.**

He smiled, about to stand up and bust him, and see what his new girlfriend looked like until the girl turned around.

**She was Chu Ga Eul, Yi Jung's second and probably last love, 5 years ago until now.**

He nearly gasped, but covered his mouth. Of course Yi Jung didn't want them noticing him.

"So this is what you want for your birthday present? Are you sure?" he heard Ga Eul say worriedly, turning to Woo Bin.

"Yes, of course. I've always wanted a photo frame, but haven't had the time to pick it out myself. This is going to be a great birthday present," Woo Bin noted—charmingly Yi Jung had to admit.

"Ok!" Ga Eul spoke, "Let's go pay!"

She walked happily to the cashier, obviously very pleased with herself. Woo Bin trailed along with thoughtful eyes on her.

Yi Jung felt felt his blood boil, after years being his friend, he knew what stunt Woo Bin was pulling. Woo Bin's birthday was months away, his "I'm going to let my birthday accidently slip and you have to buy me a present" tactic was a little too old.

And besides, Woo Bin knew Yi Jung liked Ga Eul. He had told him to watch over Ga Eul while he was at Sweden, not be her boyfriend. But Yi Jung also knew, judging by the look in Woo Bin's eyes, Woo Bin truly liked Ga Eul.

It was no joke.

_* notice yi jung said "his Ga Eul" that was my fav part_

_guyss, please gimme ideas where this can lead, becasue, as on now....I REALLY DONT HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!_

_HELPPP!!!_


End file.
